The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a diagnostic system for information handling systems using power profiles.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs such as, for example, laptop/notebook IHSs, tablet IHSs, and/or a variety of other IHSs known in the art, are often subject to service contracts provided by their manufacturers or other sellers of IHSs to service the IHS in the event of issues or problems with the IHS. The costs associated with providing such service increase when, for example, the issues or problems with the IHS are difficult to diagnose, when such diagnosis requires the user to send the IHS to the service provider or require the service provider to send the a technician to the users location, and/or due to a variety of other service scenarios known in the art. Furthermore, issues or problems with the IHS that become significant enough to prevent proper operation of the IHS provide a negative user experience. Conventional solutions to such issues include providing self-diagnostic capabilities in the IHS such that diagnosis of the issues or problems may occur prior to those issues or problems preventing proper operation of the IHS, and allowing for diagnosis of issues or problems with the IHS without the need for the user to send the IHS to the service provider or requiring the service provider to send a technician to the users location. However, the provision of conventional self-diagnostic capabilities in an IHS typically includes providing additional physical hardware in the IHS such as, for example, loop-back pins, additional general purpose input/outputs (GPIOs), and/or a variety of other self-diagnostic capability components known in the art. Such additional physical hardware increases the cost of what may be already low-margin IHSs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved self-diagnostic system.